User blog:KingKatanova/Phew Notes into Unholy Prince
These are a phew notes i had written down which was me just dabbeling into the book idea the Unholy Prince (the Story of Andrakeas Katanova after the War for Katanova) Prologue Within the great world that is known as Terfall, there was and has allways been conflicts, companionship, nations and wars, wars contiune to thrive. Within the ever topaz province of the Jewel Desert lies the scattering of both history and culture. Beneath its crystal-like sands, untold horrors and wonders could be found. But our story is not in the sand, but for the people living on it. Humans, the children of diversity that could adept to any land they pleased made this perhaps unatured beast there master. Whilst indeed forging a uneasy conflict with the desert's tribals, the Mysterious Sarrian, and the Tricky Goblins. These humans who forged many settlements across the King's Road call themselves the Luniens, after there founder father, or should i say Mother. Formed these once tribal people into a full fledged nation alongwith her siblings under the name the Kingdom of Stars. Now governed over by the Katanova Family. The Captiual of this gem-like State is named Lunastar. The trading hub of the entire nation, bearing within all sorts of strange and wonderful things. every watching the city below. The academy of magic lingers one, Legendary tales of men and women who become powerful and wonderful magicians have been told across the length of Terfall for over a centuary. Lunastar however have not been so kind, for only a short year ago, the entire brendth of the Kingdom had fallen into Cival War after the late king Andrew Katanova the Brave, was silently assasinated and form his last will that spoke of his children would choice who would rules. Forged a brutal bloodbath of anger, revenage and betrayel known as the War for Katanova. Lunastar was damaged greatly as being a key figure in the war. But it lingered on, now rebuilt the new Kingdom of Stars ruled by the Queen Lara Katanova; Andrew's youngest Daugther had a key eye on this city's future, so much so that she contiuned her sisters wishes of allowing her to govern the Province. Maria Katanova the wise watched over the provinced from her tower within Luna palace and a master mage. She could level an army with but a snap of her fingers. But, she now has a child to care for, the Young and aspiring Andrakeas Katanova, sheltered from the War, he has returned to the Academy to complete his training as a master mage, and forfill his mother's expectations. The year is 172 Post Darkening, and the strands of destiny have been unnerving pulling our young prince down a road full of shadow, secrety and death. will he come out? Chapter one: Awakening "Sorry I'm late archmage Tellrin"" appologuesed Andrakes, after arriving 20 minutes late for his arcnaist class. "Thats the third time this week Andrakeas" replid the archmage Edward Tellrin; the Academy's 12th archmage, "take out you book and turn to page 344 of advanced enchantments, oh and meet me in my office after class, i would like a word". Other students within the class began to snigger and gesture irrotaitingly towards the young prince, "as you request, archmage" Andrakeas takes his seat and opens his book, keeping his head down and trying to hide his enraged features with written down notes. .............................. Sorry thats really all i got through last night, any thoughts leave a comment below Category:Blog posts